


【枪士】残留之物

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, 全员圣杯战争
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: 以枪士主从为中心的全员向圣杯战争糅合了五战三线的各种元素除却主cp外，人物有超乎友情之上的亲密互动





	1. Chapter 1

“好了。”

将清洁工具放回原处，士郎双手叉腰，望着弓道场光滑洁净的地板满意地点了点头。

冬日惨淡的夕阳早已完全坠落，夜晚的寒气沿着木地板攀爬上来。现在这个时间，大河和樱一定已经吃完晚饭离开了……

“……嗯？”

他清楚地听到了操场传来的异样响动。

连绵的金铁交击声。单纯的空气震荡便能传递杀气。士郎匆匆换了鞋，锁好弓道场的大门，向着声音发出的地方小跑而去。

呼吸紊乱到不正常。每前进一步，心头的不祥预感便扩大一分。剧变将在亲眼目睹的那一刻发生——异象映入眼中，士郎的身体陡然僵直。

砂石飞溅，交战的二人速度快到只余残影。在双方拉开距离对峙时他勉强辨认出了那青色与赤色的非人之物。

骇人的猩红长枪，黑白二色令人联想到斧头的剑。他着了魔一般盯着那对武器，直面死亡的恐怖都要让位给内心烧灼起的热度。

……实在太过熟悉了。紊乱的因果在无人的校园中碰撞。他忽然感到一阵恶心——大气中的魔力被吞噬殆尽，青色人形手中的魔枪兴奋嗡鸣——他毫不怀疑这一击将夺去对面人的性命。

手执黑白双剑的红色人形……即使能确认那并非单纯的人类，但是死亡……

那是……可以不去管的事情吗。

上涌的恶寒令他浑身战栗，发软的双腿撑不住重量，士郎踉跄后退，险些跌倒。

“谁？！”

凝固的气氛为之一变。少年的心脏被冰水浸透。

看过来了。那蓝色的野兽向这边看过来了。被猩红兽瞳切实捕捉到了。那双眼中饱含杀意，尖细的瞳孔带来绞杀般的错觉，宛如实质的恐怖扑面而来。

耳中轰鸣。心脏狂跳。无法呼吸。本能尖叫着：

会死。

会死……

会死！！！

求生的意志勉强战胜了恐惧，士郎勉强操纵着自己迈步，转身不顾一切地奔跑起来。他冲进教学楼，极尽慌张，在光滑的地面上狼狈得几乎滑倒。昏暗的走廊里充斥着杂乱的脚步与急促的喘息。

那野兽……会追上来吗？

体力几乎耗尽，刚刚放慢了速度，背后便袭来一阵恶寒，将被刺穿的预感驱使士郎惊慌失措地回身防御。

……一片黑暗，并没有人。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，安心感刚刚涌上一点——

“呦。”

黄铜色的瞳孔剧烈收缩。这疼痛爆发得又快又猛。喉中溢出短促的呻吟，士郎僵硬地弯下脖颈。

痛感发源的胸口，猩红的枪尖渐渐显形。

心脏、被、贯穿了。

士郎难以置信地盯着心口快速扩大的血迹。死亡来得如此轻易，如此荒谬，令人连生命流逝的实感都来不及生发。

追随而来的死神随手从自己胸口拔出粗长的凶器。轻微的血液喷溅声。身体倒地的过程缓慢无比，在此期间士郎茫然的目光对上了对方的眼睛。

那双猩红眸子里所有的，绝不是什么“杀戮的喜悦”。

——而是某种深入骨髓的悲伤和些微的倦怠，以及明显的自我厌恶。

他不是出于本心要杀自己的。

迟钝的大脑得出这个结论的同时士郎终于落地。坚硬地板带来的冲击几乎已经感觉不到，疼痛如同海潮汹涌而来，席卷了一切知觉。

耳边恍惚响起凶手的话语，他似乎在自言自语些什么，声音压抑而阴沉，而士郎早已无力去辨别词句的含义。

怎么可以……就这么死了呢……

血泊中的他转动濒死的瞳孔，将那索然离去的蓝色身影死死锁进脑海。

……这是一生都不会忘记，绝对无法忘记的景象。

 

永恒的黑暗吞没了新鲜的祭品。

 

……

 

……似乎听到了说话的声响。

 

……

……

 

……紧贴冰凉地面的手指抽搐了一下。

 

……

…………

………………

“……咯……”

士郎抽噎般地吸进一大口气。

宛如从深海浮上水面。胸口的重压骤然减轻，肺部重新开始工作。

“活着”的实感回归了。

 

++++++++++

 

……

 

攥紧手中的坠链，仿佛仍然被那有着猩红目光的苍影追逐一般恐慌，士郎不记得自己是如何踉踉跄跄撑了一路。拉开纸门扑倒在熟悉的和室地板上，高烧的大脑终于略微恢复了些许思考能力。

他翻了个身，仰面躺倒，将冰凉的左手搭在滚烫的额头上。

枪尖贯穿了心脏……自己明明已经死了。

醒来时，发现的却只是残存的血迹，衣服心口处的破洞，以及身边掉落的一条坠链。

士郎艰难地伸手摸索着后背。失温的手指留下的触感如同冰块滑过，渗在布料的血弄湿了手心，黏糊糊的。

从衣物前后对称的贯穿痕迹来看，自己的确是被杀过一次。

……恍惚记得，昏迷期间似乎听到过话音。

属于女性的声音，算不上熟悉但也不很陌生……一阵目眩中断了思考，过度失血的虚弱让他微微打起了哆嗦。

是被救了。这条突然出现的坠链便是证明。

“会是谁呢，必须得好好报答……”他不自觉地嘀咕出声。

“……还有那蓝色的‘东西’，到底算是什么啊？“

回忆起那妖异的朱红长枪，心脏又是一阵刺痛。死里逃生，不，是已经死过一次的少年捂住胸口，再次努力想理清思绪。

……头顶传来微弱的铃声。士郎抬起头来。

他花了一秒才回忆起这意味着什么。宅邸设置的简陋警报被触发了。这表明……

赤色流星划破空气，熟悉的杀气再次袭来。少年一个侧滚，勉强躲开了从天而降的猩红魔枪。


	2. Chapter 2

夜晚的礼拜堂虽然昏暗，却有跃动不熄的烛光。

高大的神父负手而立。他合眼陷入思索，感受到身后一阵魔力波动也并没有回头。

“回来了啊。这次也干得不错，Lancer。”神父知晓持枪的英灵就在身后。他醇厚的声音在空荡的室内回荡，宛如布道，宛如某种蛊惑。

真是只好用的狗——这样的感想说出来会收获杀气满满的瞪视吧。算了，他已经绷得够紧了，为了自己的安全还是不要过度招惹得好。

“啊啊谢谢夸奖。具体情况你也透过共感看到了，没别的事我就走啦。”

“先别急啊。”

神父终于睁眼。他转过身来，长长法衣带起身后烛火一阵摇曳。他泥沼般的眼瞳越过礼拜堂一排排规整的木椅锁定苍色英灵，一脸的意有所指。

“怎么说今晚都战斗过，高速脱离甩掉Archer的追踪也不容易吧。”

该来的还是会来的。

Lancer无力地叹了口气。烦躁地用从不离身的Gae Bolg敲了下脚边的石砖，他抬手胡乱揉了揉脑后发辫，毫无热情地拖着脚步上前。

“魔力消耗不大，稍微补充一下就好。”

“自然。”

淫靡的水声响起。Lancer抵御着对方挑逗的同时吞咽渡过来津液与魔力，除了纠缠的唇舌两人没有任何其他的肢体接触。这混蛋太高了，每次接吻Lancer都得尽力仰起头来凑上对方的唇，为了维持平衡还得用枪支撑自己。他不想闭眼也不想对上面前这个人垂下的目光，只得散漫地游移视线，盯着穹顶上描绘异教故事的彩画。言峰总试图在他身上施展吻技，而他会凭借生前的丰富经验毫不客气地回敬过去，最后形成胶着斗争的奇怪局面。

祭台上的烛火压倒室外微弱的星光，使言峰投下的那本就高大的阴影愈发膨胀，将Lancer整个罩在里面，像是某种囚笼或枷锁。

讨厌的感觉。

当言峰的手指按住他的后脑想加深这个吻时Lancer毫不客气地挣脱了他。“够了。”他用枪杆抵着神父的胸口把他推开，调整紊乱的呼吸，伸舌舔舐清洁自己湿润的嘴唇与尖尖的犬齿。对现任Master的反应毫无兴趣，Lancer利落地转身，在一阵空间扭曲中消失了身影。

神父注视着英灵离去，不出意外地感到他单方面切断了魔力供给。

将锁链适当放长些，到用时就能更加听话。

神父擦拭着上扬的唇角，在心中细细度量这微妙的平衡。

这可真是……愉悦啊。

 

++++++++++

 

“巴泽特……”

无人的废墟，不需要睡眠的英灵。

没有指令时Lancer就会来这里，言峰身边他一秒也不想多呆。

缺乏战斗的夜晚总会不自觉地开始回忆，而迄今为止有关这次圣杯战争回忆并不怎么美好。刚被召唤出来时是有那么一段酣畅淋漓，随心所欲的日子，但很快……

言、峰、绮、礼。

回忆起惨遭横祸的Master以及自己受到的羞辱。轻微的呕吐感涌了上来。

而在他的驱使下这次战争中自己的所作所为……身为三大职介之一，不但得追杀缺乏魔力的Caster这样孱弱的英灵，还不得不对无辜的人类下手。

那个擅长近战的Archer，还暂时摸不清底细。今晚的战斗也算是难得，却在令咒的制约下无法放手一搏……

真是无趣。

但是不能放弃。

“我会撑下去。”他低语，把玩手中冰凉的耳坠，坚硬的饰物细细反射着星光。“至少也得在退场前，替你宰了言峰。”

无论遭受何种折辱，强撑着继续存在下去，便有机会复仇。至于作为英雄的尊严？那种东西，根本不合时宜。

放置身侧的猩红魔枪忽然发出一阵嗡鸣。被逆转的因果律在尖啸，告知已死的猎物仍然生还这一悖论和事实。

“那个人类小鬼？！”

被自己的枪贯穿心脏却还能活下来的生物，可是不曾有过。Lancer集中精神，凭借枪尖残留的血迹与卢恩魔术很快探明了猎物的所在。

这种事没有必要告知言峰。他在冬木的暗夜中驰骋，心中充斥着微微的兴奋与不明的预感。


	3. Chapter 3

“如果看得到自己被杀会很痛的，我可是为你着想呐。”从天而降的凶手一边重整架势一边感叹，“一天内竟然要杀同一个人两次，人世无论何时都是如此残酷血腥吗？”

“Trace…on.”

以从未有过的速度完成了对手中海报筒的强化，士郎全神贯注地防备着青色人形下一次的攻击。

被枪尖裹挟气流擦过的脊背微微发疼。心脏鼓噪得要爆开。对面的人遗憾地歪了歪头。

“明明想你死得痛快点，却还做这些无谓的抵抗。”

来了！

随手的一枪带着谨慎的试探意味，即使如此视线跟上动作已经很勉强，反应再快士郎也只能做到稍微把枪尖错开，魔枪在右臂上划出一道口子，新鲜热辣的疼痛席卷了神经，胸口也呼应般地抽痛起来，士郎全力控制自己不要颤抖。

不可能赢。这家伙的“强”完全超出了人类的范畴。

接下来的战况也完全是一边倒。勉强招架了几下后士郎借助冲击力踉跄后撤，连滚带爬地拼命跑进走廊，撞破玻璃跌进更利于闪躲的平坦院落。没来得及爬起身来就挨了一脚，士郎被直接踢飞，在激荡的尘埃中重重砸在地上。

“明明很机灵，却对魔术一窍不通呢。资质倒还不错……”

勉强调整了姿势，千钧一发之际摊开海报接下了瞄准后心的一枪，本就脆弱的海报终于经受不住，在炫目的光华中爆开，碎成了漫天散落的纸屑。

“不过，也就到此为止了。”

锵。枪尖嗡鸣着撕裂空气，稳稳地，对准了少年的心脏。

“开什么玩笑……”

少年看也不看即将取自己性命的凶器。他瞪视着那双俯视自己的猩红眼眸。

“明明刚刚才得救……既然得救了就不能轻易死掉……”

“我必须活着，履行义务，要是死了的话一切就都完了……”

左手火辣辣地疼。

“在这种地方毫无意义地……毫不在乎地杀人，你这样的家伙——！！”

对方视线一闪，竖瞳危险地收缩起来。

 

噗——

轻微的，皮肉被刺穿的声音。

血液喷涌出来。

 

++++++++++

 

嘁，竟然躲开了。

从天而降一击不成的Lancer懊恼地撇嘴，一边调整架势一边仔细打量起他逃脱的猎物。

有着倔强红棕色短发的狼狈少年，脸上还残留着血迹，胸口有确凿无疑的贯穿痕迹。

——无论怎么看，都不像是能在Gae Bolg的刺杀下存活的样子。

对方念出了短短的咒语，手中的海报起了变化，同时有微弱的魔力波动传来。

看来还是有两下子的嘛……也许能在接下来的战斗中找点乐子？

 

……

 

不过如此而已。Lancer用枪指着少年的心口。在已经失去武器的现在，他已经做不出什么有效的反抗。

“开什么玩笑……”

感受得到猎物的愤怒燃烧的热度。Lancer居高临下地俯视这双蕴含着强烈情感的黄铜色眼眸，对自己行为的厌恶又从心底泛了上来。

“刚刚才得救……既然得救了就不能轻易死掉……”

这是不得不完成的工作啊。这样想着，Lancer调整好了枪尖的角度。

“我必须活着，履行义务，要是死了的话一切就都完了……”

等等，这小子的左手，有什么在发亮——

“在这种地方毫无意义地……毫不在乎地杀人，你这样的家伙——！！”

噗——

 

魔枪偏离了既定轨道，刺入了猎物的左肩。Lancer就这么把少年被穿透的身体挑了起来。

“咕！……”

伤口撕裂得更加严重，锋刃划过肩胛骨下缘，Lancer拿鱼竿一样的角度让少年被挑起的身体在重力的作用下向前滑动，枪杆流畅地通过创口，一直到少年的伤口抵在了施暴者持枪的右手上。

Lancer伸出左手沾了点少年涌出的鲜血，舔舐了一下。

舌尖传来醇厚的魔力味道。

“你这小子，味道不错嘛。”他直视那双因疼痛而颤抖，焦距已失却仍然不屈的眼睛，揪起少年的头发把他拎起，对着脖颈狠狠地咬了下去。

犬牙嵌入皮肉，更多的血渗了出来。

咕噜的吞咽声响起。Lancer看似一心享受，紧绷的神经却一刻不停地注意着四周的情况。

士郎觉得自己在惨叫，实际却并没有发出声来。面前野兽的利齿带来比枪伤更加过分的剧痛，他眼前一阵一阵地发黑，瞳孔缩小的极点，自己血液被吞咽的声音在耳中轰然如雷鸣。

疼痛与寒冷达到极致。这个夜晚实在发生了太多变故，远超过一个人类能承受的极限……

绷紧到极点的神经猝然断裂，他昏了过去。

 

++++++++++

 

察觉了猎物失去意识的Lancer停下了动作。

他抽出长枪，尽量轻地把少年放到地上躺好，然后抬起他的左手。

没错，这还未成形的猩红图样是令咒，是身为Master的证明。

在刚才的试探中没有Servant前来救场，这说明少年还没来得及召唤属于自己的Servant。

“你小子，该说是运气太差还是太好了呢……”

在毫不知情的情况下被卷入战争，还有了成为Master的资格。相比落到绮礼那样的家伙手里，恐怕现在死在这里对他才是最好的解脱。

这也是为了他好，赶快再给他一枪，一了百了。

但是……

意外地不想这么做呢。

回忆起少年坚定的眼神，Lancer烦恼地搔着头。

再不济也是有成为Master资格的魔术师，也许会有些用处？

至少也能当个战略储备粮什么的。他回忆起刚刚血液的味道，喉结滚动了一下。

对Lancer而言，思考和行动之间几乎是同时的。他低低念了咒文为少年止血，然后环顾四周，选定了相对独立的仓库。

生锈门轴的吱呀声中他推开铁门踏了进去，一眼就看到了地上刻着的图样。

“真的有召唤阵？好险好险……”

不过还发现了意料之外的东西。

“衣服和被褥？刚好刚好……”

拎着床单和两套换洗衣物的Lancer走出仓库。然后他蹲下来，开始脱掉少年身上的衣物。

“啧，锻炼得不错嘛。”

抚摸了下少年心口自己造成的伤痕，打量一眼右肩陈旧的烧伤，Lancer继续利落地把少年扒光用床单裹好，拎着换下的带血衣服又一次进了仓库。

片刻后，仓库冒起火光。Lancer抱着昏迷的少年过跃围墙，消失在冬木的夜色中。

 

++++++++++

 

赤色的主仆赶到时，这一切已经结束了。

残留的只有破碎的玻璃，凌乱的庭院，几丝新鲜的血迹，以及冒着几缕青烟的仓库废墟——卢恩点起的魔火飞速吞噬了这座建筑。

没有英灵的踪迹。也没有人的尸体。

二月的深夜，偶尔刮过的风冰冷刺骨。

此地不宜久留。火光已经引起了注意，街上传来不安的嘈杂，警察也一定正在赶来。少女恨恨地咬着下唇，对身后悄然现形的从者下了命令：

“Archer，我们走。”

 

怀抱着Master，Archer在屋宇间快速跳跃。

“接下来，要尽全力把Lancer找出。”

乱发飞扬，紧贴着自己的肌肤在寒风中颤抖。碧色的眼中水光荡漾，而少女咬着牙不让眼泪流出。

赤色的弓兵坚毅地点了点头，无声地回应了她的命令。


	4. Chapter 4

士郎醒了。

他努力想让自己好像被紧紧粘住了的眼皮分开，费了好大力气才成功睁开了眼睛。

厚重的窗帘留了条缝隙，夕阳透过玻璃投下温柔的橙红色——这是屋内唯一的光源。他呆呆静了一会儿，试图理清现状的同时感受着身体各处仍然残留的疼痛与酸涩。确认了周围没有别人后他翻身而起，发现自己身处完全陌生的环境。

欧式的装潢，积蓄的灰尘让豪华的陈设透出衰颓的气息。由于夜晚的逐步蚕食光线愈发微弱，看不清细节。

把盖在身上的薄毯掀到一边，士郎注意到自己身上是一套新换的衣服，浑身的伤口也都结痂了。他扶着躺过的沙发坐起身，尝试着站了起来——发软的腿脚造成了一些麻烦，然而他还是成功了。

走到门口拉了拉门把手，不出所料，锁得紧紧的。

“Trace...on.”

他凝神感受门锁的构造，探出的意识却在触及的一瞬间便被弹开了，精神一阵涣散。

某种不知名的魔术守卫着出口。

捂着额头摇晃了一下。他稳住身子，试探地按了墙上的开关。

奢华的吊灯亮了起来。他眯起眼适应忽然变化的光线，被身侧某处变动的光影惊得猛一转身。

原来是面满布裂纹的巨大穿衣镜。他看了一会儿蒙尘的镜面中自己的影像，抬手轻触脖颈上残留的狰狞咬痕。

“这是什么变成吸血鬼的展开吗……”

和猎奇小说中描述的不同，自己脖子上印着的不是两个小洞，而是一个非常完整的牙印，咬下去的人犬齿看来十分尖利……将不成形的念头挥出脑海，士郎静立了一会儿，开始慢慢地在屋内探索起来。

客厅，卧房，浴室，设施一应俱全。衣橱里有三套同样的西装，从搭配衬衫的胸口尺寸判断是女式。门口的矮柜里有急救箱，常用药品一应俱全。冰箱的旁边找到了一些压缩饼干，冷藏柜里还有几瓶放置得十分随意的啤酒。 从各处的玻璃窗可以看到外面的草地和树林。自己的活动范围被限制在这间洋房里，一旦尝试接触门窗就会被金色的光晕反弹回来。

屋里也没什么可以当做武器的东西。士郎找到一把锅铲，那它狠狠地敲击玻璃，然而结局是一样的，他被反弹在了地上，尾椎剧痛。

“嘶……”

捂着屁股呲牙咧嘴地站起来。少年无可奈何地把锅铲放回原处。

似乎暂时没什么办法。

他只得回到客厅，坐回了沙发上。

 

……怎么回事呢……

靠着一系列行为勉强抑制的思绪疯狂运转起来。他不经意地触到口袋中的一个硬物，摸出来一看，是那夜拾到的坠链。

精致的宝石淡淡地反着光。

红蓝两色的“非人”之战时站在近旁的赤色少女，濒死时耳朵捕捉到的声音与视网膜中掠过的残像，在新都与高楼之上的那个人的四目相对——

他握紧了坠链。

应该是她。就是她救了自己。

那么说她也是魔术师，自己是卷入了一场魔术师间的战斗。那么随之而来的追杀……他模模糊糊记起魔术师的信条。

是灭口。

结合几天前冬木市被戳穿心脏的一家三口的那场惨剧，他证实了自己的猜想。

然而无法进一步思考下去。思绪一触及那野兽矫健的蓝色身影与嗜血的猩红眼眸，恐惧便让思维停滞。

自己为什么还活着？

他凝视这拯救的象征，无法得出结论。

“相当不错的东西嘛。”

一只白皙的手毫无征兆地伸过来拿走了宝石，快得他都来不及反应。士郎猛地站起转身向后跳开，然后才看到吊儿郎当趴在沙发靠背上的蓝色野兽。

他正对着微弱的光线仔细打量着这颗心形的宝石，猩红眼眸比宝石还有艳丽几分。

“还给我！”未经大脑便吼出了这样的言辞，接着一阵恐怖攥紧了士郎的心脏。

而对方只是懒懒看了他一眼，揪着链子把宝石扔了过来。士郎手忙脚乱地接住。

“小鬼，你叫什么？”

士郎握着坠链一脸警惕地盯着他。

“别那么紧张嘛……”对方苦恼地搔搔头，摊开手做了个无奈的姿势。“我要是想杀你你早就没命啦。”

的确如此。

“我叫……士郎。卫宫士郎。”他略微停顿一下。“那你呢？”

“士郎啊……嘛，那你就叫我Lancer吧。那么，士郎。”Lancer的神情严肃起来。“听好了。现在的你已经算是个死人了。想要再回归正常的生活就乖乖装死忍耐几天，在完事后我就会放你出去。……啊，关于你的生存我也是没法打包票的，被人发现我把你藏在这儿的话他们会立刻杀了你的，也许你只是能再多活几天罢了。”

场面陷入了有些诡异的寂静。

“虽然不太明白……但是……”士郎吞了口口水，“你是为了保护我才这么做的？”

“虽然不想被当做好人，但差不多是这样呢。”

“……你为什么不杀我？”

“一上来就是直球啊你。嘛，我也不是喜欢杀人的那种人啦，尤其是对你这种杀过一次又活了的特例，没法再下一次手啊。”

骗人。士郎暗想。第二次遇袭时自己感受到的那种宛若实质的杀气不会是假的。

“之前镇上遇害的那一家三口……”

“啊，是我杀的。他们和你一样，运气不好。那女孩儿凑巧看见了我和另一个人在街道上的战斗，我只好杀了她灭口。结果她父母听到响动过来了，我也没办法啊。”

他没对屋里熟睡中一无所知的男孩下手，这一点Lancer没说出来。而且即使是在魔力极度匮乏的情况下，他也并没有从受害者身上夺取魔力。

“……对目击者一律抹杀，你……你们到底想隐瞒些什么？”

“你不需要知道，这对你没好处。”他带着痞气的笑容消失了，整个人再一次显得一本正经起来，“你只要乖乖待着这里就好。”

这样，你才有可能在这场战争中生还。

“没有解释的话，我拒绝接受。”

“啧，真是有够麻烦的小鬼啊……知道为你好不就行了……”Lancer烦躁地抱怨，对着那双认真的黄铜色眼眸却也没法真正生气起来。

“虽然并不想这么干啦……”他小声嘟囔着。少年皱起眉来，“你说什么？”

“你必须接受。”Lancer忽然盯住他，血红的兽瞳有一瞬狰狞地收缩。“要是想从这逃跑的话，我可是会对无辜者展开屠杀哦。”

少年僵住了。

“虽然我有自信一定能活捉回来，但总会耽搁时间啊……这样好了，你逃走一分钟，我就杀掉这镇上的一个人好了。”

他咧嘴笑着，露出两颗森森发白的犬牙。

“这可不是玩笑哦？”

看着眼前带着邪气的嗜血笑容，士郎脊背发凉。

“所以啊，别再多嘴惹我生气了。”Lancer随意地抬手支着腮，看似闲适的姿态却丝毫削减不了周身缠绕的危险意味。

“乖乖听话就好。”


	5. Chapter 5

“前辈，前辈……前辈……”  
厚实的枕头已经完全湿透了。从黑夜到白昼，从正午到黄昏，紫发的少女不知已经啜泣了多久。  
昨晚被街道的嘈杂惊醒，发现是卫宫宅发生了火灾樱便不顾一切地奔了过去，在一片混乱中看到了已成废墟的仓库和毫无形象嚎啕大哭的大河。  
“士郎！士郎……士郎！！！！”  
注视着庭院的惨状，在震耳欲聋的哭声中，她的心慢慢凉了下来。  
作为魔术师，她察觉到了旁人无从发觉的不正常魔力残留，以及浓郁到令人窒息的死亡气息。  
消防队开始清理冒着青烟的废墟残骸，然而里面的东西太过杂乱，清理工作有很大的难度。现场破碎的玻璃和零星血迹被严密保护起来。警察开始疏散围观者，劝大河和樱等待进一步的调查结果。  
“都是我！都是我的错！！我不该把那些乱七八糟的易燃物堆在仓库里！！”  
失去理智的大河被藤村组的众人合力架了回去。谢绝了护送的建议后，樱一个人浑浑噩噩地走上了回家的路。  
二月的冷风令人瑟缩，没穿外套的少女却没有丝毫感觉。月亮被浓云彻底遮住了。本就昏暗的街道上，一盏路灯出了些故障，一明一灭地闪烁着。灯亮时少女的身姿在墙上投下巨大的，摇摇晃晃的黑影；灯灭时，那黑影便和不祥的黑暗彻底融为一体。  
终于到了死寂的间桐宅。她慢慢拉开大门，在地板上踩了几步才想起自己并没有换鞋。于是退回玄关，在弯腰时虚弱得差点跌倒。  
“樱！”  
她恍然抬头，穿着睡衣的慎二从阴影里步出。  
“卫宫怎么样了？”  
眼泪大颗大颗地从安静的眸子里涌出。她低着头，吞下几声呜咽。  
几秒钟的沉默。  
“死了也好。”  
把低落和感伤抛到脑后，慎二勉强重拾平日傲慢刺耳的强调。  
“那种缺乏天分的劣等品，卷进魔术师的争斗中丢了性命，只能算运气不好。”想起妹妹和远坂对那人的态度，他的语调又多了几分愤恨轻蔑，“看到了吧，樱？圣杯战争是很危险的，你把资格让出来是明智的选择，只有我这种优秀的Master才能在这种竞争中夺取圣杯。”  
“给你一天时间休息。周一弓道部的晨练，你可别缺席。”  
慎二丢下最后一句话，转身踢踢踏踏地走了。  
他并没有看到妹妹额发在脸庞上投下的深重阴影，以及背后那令人毛骨悚然的阴暗视线。

梦醒了。  
她知道梦早晚会醒，但从未想到是以如此惨烈的方式。  
回到房间，少女不管不顾地哭了起来。她将自己埋在被褥与枕头间，与整个世界隔绝开来。  
“是我的错……都是我的错……”  
因为自己贪恋伪装正常的生活，拒绝参战，前辈才会被别的魔术师杀死。  
早上慎二识相地没来打扰，只是推门看了看就自顾自地外出了。休息日不用上课，他不知不觉就漫步到了卫宫邸，在“立入禁止”的封条前矗立许久，才恨恨地咬了咬牙转身离开。  
晚上他吃饱了晚饭回来，在樱的门口放下了一份外带的三明治，就回自己房间了。  
这些事情樱一无所觉。  
“圣杯战争……”  
在漫长的苦痛煎熬中，在清醒和昏迷的间隙里她小声念着。  
参与圣杯战争的魔术师杀死了前辈。是圣杯战争夺走了前辈。  
圣杯能实现愿望。  
圣杯的力量……能让前辈回来。  
抱着渐渐清晰的念头，少女沉入了并不安稳的昏睡。

——她太累了，没有注意到木屐扣地的轻响。不知何时来到床前的爷爷投来无机物般的审视目光。  
“这种程度的崩坏，而且还有了参战的理由……“  
沙哑干涩的自语响起，虫使遍布皱纹的脸上浮现扭曲的笑容。  
“看来计划能提前了。”

++++++++++

郊外，掩映在森林中的城堡，使魔传来的情报令人不安。  
教会并没有传来消息。  
Berserker绝不适合搜寻工作。  
仅仅见过一面的少年，就这样失去了踪影。  
纯白的少女抱起双膝，把稚嫩的脸庞深深埋了下去。  
“士郎……你到底去哪儿了呢？”  
她甜美的嗓音带着闷闷的哽咽。  
“可别擅自……就死掉了呀……”


	6. Chapter 6

“这屋子里虽然有水不过洗澡只能用凉水啊，算了这点困难你肯定能克服的。喏，这是你的衣服，从你家顺手带出来的。”  
刚刚进行的残忍话题像没发生过一样。士郎呆呆地看着对方。  
“不过这里没有晾衣服的条件啊挂到外面会被发现屋子里有人住的……你要是洗干净了我放火给你烘干，懒得洗的话这边衣柜里还有换洗的衣服，不过是女式的。唔……看你这小鬼穿女装，说不定挺有趣？”  
士郎汗毛倒竖。  
“只是开个玩笑而已啦。”蓝色的英灵半真半假地安抚他。“反正最多半个月你将就一下。哦，对了。”  
他从沙发后面拎出个便利袋。  
“一天没吃东西一定饿了吧，拿去吃。”  
士郎接下扔过来的袋子，发现里面是盒装的寿司和红茶。  
“哎呀我还有事，今天就暂时这样啦我明天再来，你要乖乖的哟。”  
然后自称Lancer的家伙就消失不见了。  
士郎呆呆地捧着食物，头脑一片混乱。  
真是个……不按常理出牌的家伙啊。

++++++++++

凛坐在远坂邸的会客室里思索着。面前精心泡制的红茶冒出袅袅水汽，渐渐变冷，她也没心思再动一口。  
今天她和Archer分头行动，找遍了整个冬木也没发现Lancer的踪迹，其他Master也没有露面。  
——她的圣杯战争似乎已经陷入困局。  
“突破口只有学校的结界和新都的大范围昏迷事件吗……”她喃喃自语，手背却猛然传来刺痛。  
令咒在发光。  
“Master，有敌人上门了。”  
“我知道。”她转头面对显形的Archer，表情凝重，“这感觉，和在新都公园那天一样……你看到‘他’了吗？”她询问着一直在屋顶警戒的从者。  
“是个很小的女孩。穿紫色大衣，银发红眼。”  
“……银发红眼？难道是……”  
“你知道她？……没时间耽搁了。Master，如何应对？”  
凛闭上眼细细感受不断逼近的庞大魔力。  
“这种毫不掩饰的作风……真是难缠的对手啊。”  
她飞快做出了判断。  
“Archer，既然对方主动上门，我们也该拿出应有的待客之道。”

夜晚的街道弥漫着微微的雾气。一片混沌之中，似乎潜藏着不断滋长的恶意。  
四周一片死寂，幼小的少女毫无畏惧地在深夜中独自前行。她坦然来到远坂邸的正门前，轻轻地按响了门铃。  
“请问哪位？”  
“伊莉雅•冯•爱因兹贝伦，本次圣杯战争爱因兹贝伦的御主，特来拜访远坂家当主。”她礼貌地回答，声音清脆。  
沉默持续了片刻，门开了。身着红衣的高大男子单手抚胸，礼貌地向她鞠躬。  
“请进。”  
她微微点头还礼，以完全符合礼仪的优雅姿态迈进了敌方魔术师的工房。

“所以，爱因兹贝伦家的Master此次到访有何贵干？”  
被询问的一方不慌不忙地端起冒着热气的红茶啜饮了一口。  
“真好喝。”她赞叹着，目光转向凛身边沉默的Archer。“你召唤了个好从者呢，凛。”  
红衣少女轻微皱起了眉。她对这种惺惺作态感到由衷的厌恶。  
“只是为了私事。”伊莉雅放下精致的瓷杯，终于回答。她忽然盯住凛的眼睛。  
“卫宫士郎，他在哪？”  
凛僵住了。一半是因为惊愕，一半是因为对方忽然爆发出的惊人气势。猩红的魔眼继续逼问着：“卫宫宅残留着你的魔力气息，是你把他藏起来的吧？为什么要这么做？”  
空气变得粘稠起来，有什么不祥的庞大异形即将出现。红衣的从者上前一步，却被Master伸手挡了下来。  
“我不知道他在哪。”  
维持着单手叉腰的随意姿势，远坂家的现任当主平淡地回答。她回望着红色的魔眼，神情毫不动摇。  
“卫宫宅会有我的魔力残余是因为我曾经在学校为他治疗过Lancer留下的伤口，而昨晚我和Archer赶到时他已经不见了。只有战斗后的废墟。如果他没被烧死在仓库里的话……”她略微停滞了一下，“估计就是被Lancer带走了。你可以看我的记忆。”她做了个“请便”的手势。“我了解爱因兹贝伦的高傲，你不会趁机对我不利的。”  
红瞳灼灼生辉。时间凝固在伊莉雅不祥的凝视中。  
她终于垂下眼帘。  
“我相信你，凛。我相信远坂一族作为宝石翁弟子的骄傲。”  
她端起面前的红茶又抿了一口，然后放下杯子，离开了沙发，转身向门口走去。  
“多谢款待。”她回身，抬起裙摆优雅地行礼，“还有，如果有关于卫宫士郎的情报的话，”她将白皙的手指竖在眼前，“请务必不要隐瞒。”  
“我知道了。Archer，送客。”  
“你可真是个好孩子啊，凛。不过啊，”银发的少女轻轻笑了起来，“不要想抢走哟，士郎是我的东西。”  
“……”  
在心里咬牙切齿，凛勉力维持着礼貌的笑容目送对方离开，在大门合拢的瞬间重重跺了跺脚。  
“真是令人火大的小鬼！”  
不过对方的发言至少间接证实了卫宫士郎仍然活着。她如释重负地叹了口气，端起茶盘，将整杯温热的红茶咕咚灌进喉咙。


	7. Chapter 7

士郎从不安的浅眠中醒来。  
没拉窗帘的室内还很昏暗，冬日的朝阳才刚刚冒头。生物钟表明，这正是自己平常起床的时间，也就是不到六点。  
他推开盖在身上的毯子，从沙发上坐了起来。怔愣了一会，发现自己无事可做。  
——卫宫士郎的人生中几乎没有过这样毫无目的的日子。  
虽然对未来充满迷茫，但一直为着虚无缥缈的理想努力——这样不断前进的人生被迫停了下来。  
不能进行魔术锻炼。如果进行到一半那家伙突然出现的话，被干扰到可是会死的。  
而且这会暴露自己唯一的底牌。虽然并不觉得自己的魔术面对这种超现实的凶兽会有什么作用，拥有秘密武器至少能让自己安心些。  
而且，自称“Lancer”的那家伙，似乎并不打算杀自己。  
……他到底有什么目的？  
没有完全恢复的身体和昨晚并不安稳的睡眠让士郎头痛起来。他用力按住前额。  
不能再这样悠闲下去了。  
要选取不让身体迟钝，又不能太耗体力的活动……  
他环顾四周。太久没人居住的洋房处处都是灰尘。  
“那就好好收拾一下吧。”  
吃完早饭就开始。他弯下腰从脚下的便利袋里掏出了剩下的寿司和红茶，一边撕开包装，一边开始思考打扫的具体步骤。

++++++++++

“今天去学校。”凛用脚尖点着地面确认鞋子已经穿得服帖，面对门口沾满灰尘的落地镜抬手整理领结，看似随意地说，“我们先去把设下那种恶心东西的混蛋揪出来。结界已经快要完成了。”  
“了解。”  
红衣的骑士再没有多余的话语。他默默跟随在少女的背后，走下通往学园的长长坡道。

++++++++++

下班的时间到了。汹涌的人潮中，新都的商业街上徘徊着一个小小的精灵。  
穿着华丽的紫色洋装，有着柔顺的银色长发和鸽血红双眸的小巧女孩，脸上是略微带些委屈的可爱表情。看她东张西望的样子，很容易怀疑是迷了路。  
但是这惹人怜爱的模样并没有激起人们伸出援手的欲望。——或者说，根本没有人注意到她。  
“士郎也不在这儿啊。”  
她撇撇嘴失望地嘟哝，决定再去新都公园找一找。  
她在人群中毫无顾忌地穿行。暗示的魔术非常强力，人们无意识地自觉绕开了她。她微微低着头，本来并没有注意到经过的金发青年。  
——如果不是擦肩而过两人的距离太过接近，近到她清晰地捕捉到了他轻蔑的话语：  
“人偶，不想太早被拆掉的话就乖乖躲会城堡里。”  
她受惊回头，只看到一个背影淹没在人潮中。  
“别到处乱晃，碍眼得很。”  
耳边回荡着傲慢的残音。双腿控制不住地发软。瞳孔痉挛地收缩着，她抱着头蹲在了地上，颤抖不止。  
“那个是……什么？”  
那一瞬爆发出的恐怖压迫感……他的威胁绝不是空话。  
“到底是……”   
怎么回事？

++++++++++

单手抄兜，步伐随意，青年就这样接近了新都的教会。  
毫不迟疑地推开了紧闭的大门，他迈入了空旷的礼拜堂。  
祭坛前伫立的神父听到响动回过身来。看清来人后，询问地挑起眉来。  
“柳洞寺那女人，太碍眼了。肆无忌惮地在这块地方布下那些低级的东西，真是令本王恶心。”  
他随便选了一张长椅落座，散漫地交叉起双腿，右臂松松地搭在椅背上。  
“那魔女犯了该死上一万次的罪行。”  
神父明白了，王今天来，是为了宣布自己的决定。王的意志不可改变。他能预先前来通知“中立”的教会，已经算是最大的让步。  
“……明白了。那夺取‘圣杯之器’的计划？”  
“放在明天。”  
大的方针依然不用改变。王的任性是计划的一部分——或者说，更接近于不可逃避的自然规律。  
神父的表情没有一丝波动。  
“好。我知道了。”

没人注意到隐蔽在教会门外树冠中的Lancer。  
他的枪上挑着一只蝙蝠形状的生物——被破坏的使魔已经丧失功效。偶然撞见了这场会面的他注视着青年从教会离开，神情阴暗，牙关间漏出零星破碎的话语。  
“言峰，你果然……”  
教会地下室那些求死不得的“活尸”到底供养着什么，自此真相大白。

++++++++++  
“呼……”  
看着咒印不祥的紫色光晕渐渐暗淡下去，凛长出了口气。  
“辛苦了，Master。那么就剩下解决楼顶的那个主基点了。”  
“找这种东西真是费劲……布下这种结界的混蛋我一定要他好看！”  
心情不好地重重地跺着地面，登上楼梯时随意望向窗外暮色四合的校园，少女回忆起前天夜晚从顶楼开始的历险。  
……啊，又想起那个笨蛋了。  
“要是再碰到Lancer那家伙的话，就给我干脆地斩落他。”她咬牙切齿地迁怒。  
“虽然有点强人所难，但我会尽力的，Master。”  
“可恶，烦心的事情也太多了吧——！”  
“轰隆”一声一脚踹开铁门——无人的校园里“高岭之花”已经完全放弃了伪装——却听到了让人更加头痛的刺耳声音。  
“等你好久了，远坂！~”  
“间桐慎二。”  
凛嫌恶地吐出这个名字。

“这结界是你布下的？”  
“没错！大吃了一惊吧哈哈哈哈！”  
“啊，这次我不得不承认自己失算了。”  
这种渣滓还真搅合进这场战争了。凛阴着脸听着这家伙滔滔不绝。  
——真是有够啰嗦。  
“……总之，与我合作吧，远坂！我可以大方地将圣杯分你一半哟！”  
将手中书本按在胸前，手舞足蹈的夸张家伙咏叹般地说着，笑得扭曲又恶心。  
“真是败给你了。”  
“嗯？”  
“慎二，你到底是哪来的自信，觉得自己能在这场战争里活下来？”  
“你说什么？！明明学校所有人的性命都……”  
“‘伪臣之书’。你以为我不认得这东西？”凛冷淡地打断他，“慎二，就凭你是绝对召唤不出英灵的。”  
“——Rider的Master是樱吧。”  
面对着毫无掩饰的真相，慎二的笑容僵硬了。竭力压抑，用虚张声势掩饰的自卑被人毫不在乎地挖了出来。被戳到痛处的他五官扭曲地咆哮：“远坂——！”  
不祥的黑雾在他身侧汇聚成形，幻化出妖异的紫发女子。突然安静下的慎二的表情隐藏在额发投下的阴影里。  
“那么，你是拒绝和我合作?”  
“当然了。”凛随意抬手撩了下脑后的马尾。“你实在没法让人放心啊。”  
“呵呵……呵呵呵……本来今天只是想跟你谈谈……”  
神经质的怪笑响了起来。  
“竟然演变成现在这样……那我只能请你去死了啊。”  
“能做到就试试看啊。”沉默的红衣骑士在她身侧出现了，左手中握着黑色的刀刃。  
慎二甚至没有注意到Archer的存在。他目眦欲裂，视野中只有远坂傲慢的红色身影。他恶狠狠地掐紧手中的书本。  
“杀了她，Rider——！”

金铁交击声撼动着耳膜。Archer从容抵挡着对方游蛇一般刁滑的攻势。  
“你在干什么啊Rider！别管那家伙，先解决远坂！”  
对着慎二的叫嚣，对面的少女大大地叹了口气，一直插在口袋中的左手抬了起来。  
“虽然早就知道……慎二，你根本不配自称魔术师啊。”  
“你说什……呜啊！”  
被特意减轻过物理攻击力的咒弹迎面击中，慎二表情扭曲，涎水从僵硬的嘴角淌了出来，软绵绵地倒了下去。  
哗啦的锁链声响中Rider迅速后撤，将自己失去意识的Master护在身后。  
“感谢您留他一命。”  
她开口了，声音轻柔而妖艳。  
“我的代理Master是个很没用的家伙。我并无意听从他莽撞的命令，也不愿与诸位为敌。”  
“我们也无意与你为敌。在接下来的战斗中，请你保护好他。……也保护好你真正的Master。”  
“我会的。那么，我就先带他离开了。”  
将慎二扛在肩上，高挑的女性打算脱离战斗。  
“等一下。”  
弓弦一响，流矢钉在脚前，Rider询问地回过头来。  
“把结界撤掉。不然我们不会放你走的。”  
迟疑只有一瞬。接着，Rider的口中吐露短促的音节。笼罩整个校园的压抑气氛散去了，不远处在暗夜中灼灼发光的咒印也黯淡下去，最终消失不见。  
“失礼了。”  
紫发的女性Servant最后一次点头致意，便带着慎二离开了。

“樱……”  
天已经完全黑了下来，少女的神情晦暗不清。  
御三家间的争斗不可避免。既然是由慎二代为参战，那么至少……至少希望她能平安无事。  
“Master？”  
“没事，Archer。”  
凛伸了个大大的懒腰，语调从低沉变得明快起来。  
“既然这里解决了，下一步就去新都调查所谓的瓦斯泄露吧。”

++++++++++

“好了。”  
回过神来已经是黄昏了。士郎将工具放回原位，巡视了一圈，满意地点了点头。  
木地板上的污垢荡然无存，每一道划痕都干净得发白。家具焕然一新，除去灰尘后，连镜子上的裂纹都不那么刺眼了。  
还顺便打扫了卧室，厨房和起居室……总之整栋洋房的清洁，能做到的差不多都完成了。  
在枯燥的劳作中也大约理清了思路。士郎舒了口气，用冰冷的毛巾草草擦拭了一下汗水，换上干净的衣服，开始补充消耗的体力。  
劳动过后方便食品都变得好吃了起来。  
——接下来就是等那家伙回来了。他安静地咀嚼着，眼眸中一片坚定的澄澈。  
无论结果是好是坏，这次尝试都能改变现状。


	8. Chapter 8

通往柳洞寺的漫长石阶清冷寂寥。  
身着风雅羽织的武者现出身形，伫立于山门之前。  
“今夜之风颇为不祥。”  
乌云蔽月。林木喧嚣中，他调转长刀，凝视枯叶飘落于澄澈刀锋之上，寂然破裂消散。  
“依在下愚见，动荡自是因这位来客而起。”  
他收回目光，转而俯视石阶下金发的年轻人。  
“可否请教阁下名号？”  
来人眯细了血色的蛇瞳。  
“你没资格站在那里，杂种。”  
“守卫这座山门乃在下职责。且……”  
无名的武士不慌不忙。  
“阁下既并非灵体，本便不为结界所困，又何妨绕路而行，直入寺中？”  
拥有肉身兼具Servant的能力，这种违规的存在。  
“王之意，非尔等擅自揣度可知。”  
来人傲慢仰首。  
虚空中泛起金色的涟漪，将暗夜斩断的宏大光芒爆发出来。  
从扭曲的空间里滑出了黄金的辉舟。  
王漫步其上，落座。强风撕裂了纷飞的落叶，轰鸣声中，辉舟缓缓升上天空。  
“这可真是……惊人啊。”  
无法离开山门的无名武士眺望着空中超越常识的华美装置，在魔力的洪流中风淡云轻地感慨。  
“恐怕在下今次……在劫难逃了。”

“仰望吧，蝼蚁。”  
愠怒的话音里，维摩那倾泻下无数闪亮的流星。爆裂声炸响，将武士与他所依凭的山门一起淹没在炫目的光辉之中。

++++++++++

咒弹射出，还未触及目标，紫色烟雾中的龙牙兵便凭空消失，一丝魔力的痕迹都没剩下。  
“哗啦”，未能命中的咒弹砸穿了地板。  
赤色的主从陷入了迷之  
沉默。  
“……太令人惊叹了……凛，这是怎么做到的？”  
“不，不是我干的啊？”少女同样目瞪口呆。“逃了？为什么！？刚刚还一副要负隅顽抗的样子啊？……难道是……”  
难道是本体遇袭，自顾不暇？  
“Archer，快带我去高处！”  
英灵迅速抱起自己的Master破窗而出，几个起落便置身楼顶。  
柳洞寺正腾起黑烟，还有时时闪烁的，爆裂的金光。  
“Archer，去看看怎么回事。”  
少女声调凝重。  
“我在这等你。……记得尽量避免战斗。”

++++++++++

“咳！……”  
魔女口中喷出鲜艳的血，淌下的红色“滴答”汇入身下的血泊。无数宝具将她钉死在地上，宛如一只被制成标本的，柔弱的紫色蝴蝶。  
“你……到底是……”  
在魔术师的工房里直接打败神代的魔术师，这种压倒性的存在，到底……她绝望的思绪被敌人背后悄然出现的黑影打断。  
“哦呀。”  
青年堪堪躲过刺客刁钻的一拳。后跃拉开距离的同时，无数刀剑向其攒射。  
“竟然是人类？”他看着对面缺乏表情的男人冷静地用拳将致命的攻击一一挡开，小小地惊讶了一下。  
“女人，你倒是找了个出色的Master哟。”  
“宗一郎大人！快逃啊！你敌不过他的！！”  
Caster拼命挣动手脚。斗篷早就碎成了片，被贯穿的皮肉在粗暴的拉扯下绽开，破损的灵核难以维系实体，淡淡的光粒飘散开来。  
“宗一郎大人！！！”  
沉默的男人并未听从她绝望的呼唤。Caster目眦欲裂地看着男子身上自己加护的紫色光晕越来越淡，越来越淡。最终消散的那一刻，人类的手臂被飞来的数柄宝具直接扯下带飞。  
接下来，更多的武器贯穿了胸膛，腹部，双腿……他的全身几乎被钢铁淹没了。摇晃了几下，勉强残存人形的躯体倒了下去。  
“不！！！”  
响亮的皮肉撕裂声，Caster终于挣脱了那些钉住她的锐器。她移动露出雪白骨头的手脚在地上爬行，充血的双眼死死盯着不远处已经难以称之为“人”的残骸。  
心脏还在……这种程度，这种程度的话，拼上自己这条命，说不定还能救得回来——！  
一双奢华的白皮鞋挡住了视线。凶手低头看她，目光中没有一丝怜悯。  
“可悲的魔女，还抱持着愚蠢的希望吗？”  
“那就让我毁了它吧。”  
她绝望地看着他一步步接近自己的Master。最后一步他踩进了血泊，干净的鞋尖溅上了猩红。  
光涟泛起，魔女呆然注视着王从宝库中拽出的柔软织物，瞳孔一阵抽搐。  
“关于你的东西……我这儿也不是没有哦？”  
青年爱惜地抚摸着斗篷上精细的刺绣。  
“不，不……”  
“用你过去亲手编织的凶器送你的爱人上路，不是最合适不过了吗？”  
“不，不，求求你，求你别，别！！宗一郎大人！！！！！！”  
女子撕心裂肺的惨叫声中，青年微笑着松了手，任由柔软的布料覆盖地面上仍在抽搐的身体。  
暗蓝色的冷焰腾起。衣料疯狂燃烧，血肉吞噬殆尽，骸骨露出，显出剧毒的，幽幽的惨绿……  
一阵夜风拂过。火熄了，焦黑的残骸松散地被风带远。

++++++++++

果然。  
Lancer躲在寺旁的丛林里，静待金发的死神走下长长石阶，目送他消失在来路上。  
空气中险恶粘稠的氛围已然消散，盘踞柳洞寺的魔女已经不复存在。  
强力的Caster竟被如此轻易抹杀，不愧是十年的积淀吗……他默不作声地叹了口气，苦恼着毫无头绪的现状，一阵令人作呕的魔力波动却将他的目光再次吸引向山门的废墟。  
山门守卫者正在飘散的灵体前，黑压压的虫群盘踞着，渐渐构成了矮小佝偻的人形。

“……不好对付啊。”  
沙哑的自语响起，衰朽的虫使通过使魔旁观了一切。“十年前的从者存留至今……上一届的Master这一次成了监督者，还直接介入战斗……这情况，在圣杯战争的历史上也是头一次……”  
静默了一会儿，他像被什么惊醒一般抬起头来。  
“哦呀，不能再拖延了。”  
他身后的阴影中爬出了怪物。漆黑的异形四肢着地，尖利地“唧唧”叫着。  
老人指着完全失去意识的小次郎还未消散的身体，冷酷下令：“把灵核挖出来，吃下去。”  
怪物闻言，悉悉索索地伸出了“手”。本来还算正常的指掌慢慢变红，拉长，肉眼可见的诅咒灼灼发亮……  
“唧！”  
怪物惨叫着缩回断裂的残肢。老人的轮廓被猩红的魔枪撕裂，散碎成密集的虫群，又在远处重新聚合成形。  
“Lancer吗？哦呀哦呀，老朽也真是运气不好……”  
“不许你那肮脏的爪子碰这位战士。”  
当啷一声，Gae-bolg枪尾敲在地砖上。Lancer将武士正在消散的身躯护在身后，双目灼灼。  
将不断惨叫，踉跄后退着的异形重新收回阴影中，脏砚知道这次掠夺灵核强化从者的计划已经失败。  
得撤退了。  
“那金色的家伙是上次战争留下的从者？怎么回事？他使用圣杯实现了愿望吗？”  
Lancer并未追击。他盯着再次散落开的老人轮廓冷硬发问。  
“谁知道呢……不过啊，有件事是肯定的。”  
窸窣声中传出窃窃的诡笑。  
“他上次的Master，可就是现在的神父哦。”  
模糊的嘲讽与虫的黑雾一起飘散了。  
“好自为之吧，神父的狗。”

确认了敌人的撤离，Lancer收了架势。  
他茫然抬头，任由自己沐浴在云散后重新显露的月光中。  
“感谢，阁下 ……”  
背后传来几不可闻的声音。他回过身来，只来得及看到最后一点儿飘散的淡紫色光粒。

++++++++++

“宗一郎大人……宗一郎，大人…………”  
魔女竟然还没消失。  
她捧着完全看不出原本形状的焦黑灰烬，哽咽着，泣不成声。  
都是我的错。  
是我害死了他。  
不祥的魔女本就不该存在在世上，本就不该违抗既定的命运，本就不该有什么奢求……  
但是，为什么要夺走他啊？  
为什么要在给了我如此美好的希望后，再狠狠碾碎呢？  
和我不同，他是属于这个世界的，他本可以在这个世界平稳地度过一生，但……  
深入骨髓的痛楚，想嘶喊却发不出声来。不甘啊，不甘心就这样消失啊……

Lancer凝望着行将消失的从者。  
她是如此绝望地哭泣着，眼泪将那些灰烬打湿，让风无法再将它们带走。  
她失去了他。  
正如他失去了她。  
而他没有为她哭泣的余裕。他全部的精力，都得投入可能实现的“复仇”中。  
他还有机会。  
可她已经没有时间了。

“真是悲惨啊，女人。”  
几秒后她才迟钝地发觉了这个声音。  
“……Lancer？”  
“上次放过你看来是错了，结果，还搭上了你新的Master的性命吗，哎呀……这我也得担一半责任吧。”  
他那双兽类的红眼，简直和那凶手一模一样……  
“打扰你们的生离死别真是对不起。嘛，虽然也做不出什么像样的承诺啦……”  
枪兵在她面前蹲下身来，苦恼地搔着头。  
“反正你已经要消失了，在这场战争中要是有什么未竟的愿望，不妨说出来？说不定我可以顺便帮帮你的忙……只是说不定啊……”  
被对方漫不经心的态度激起的怒火消退了。Caster茫然瞪大了眼。  
她忽然恶狠狠地咬住了牙，一把抓住Lancer的左手手腕，尖利的指甲几乎突破概念礼装刺入皮肉。  
“杀了他……杀了那个黄金的Servant！”  
她面目扭曲，浅蓝的眼瞳里翻腾着岩浆般的憎恨。过度的激动让她咯血，自身的消失也明显加快了。  
“他是有肉身的从者，能使用无数从者的宝具……得小心！”  
“嘶……”Lancer忍受着濒死者可怕的力道。  
“拿上我的宝具，Rule Breaker，它能破除一切魔术，包括Master与Servant间的契约……你一定用得上这个！”  
她痉挛颤抖的左手中，有什么在渐渐成形。  
“给我……撑到最后！撑下去！直到……”  
诅咒一般的遗言消散了。美狄亚耗尽最后魔力制作出的，扭曲不祥的刀刃“当啷”落地，折射出一阵光彩。  
Lancer默默拾起这珍贵的馈赠。  
“我会尽力。”  
对着回复死寂的冰冷空气，他这样承诺道。


	9. Chapter 9

这是何等惨状啊。  
飞扬的尘土还未完全落下，大殿与殿前的空地几乎全毁。不过值得庆幸的是，寺中诸人安然无恙，没有人发觉异常。  
事实上，他们都陷入了深度昏迷：走投无路的Caster从最近的人类身上抽取了过多的生命力，若不是败得太快，这些人肯定会被抽干的。  
性命无忧已经很侥幸了。确认完状况的枪兵回到一片狼藉的空地，蹲下身，用卢恩的魔火将Caster的Master发绿的骨殖彻底烧尽。  
“哟，既然来了就不必再躲了吧，Archer？”  
他头也不回地说道。  
……果然被发现了吗。他嘲笑着自己怀着的一丝侥幸；毕竟对方可是野兽啊。  
枪兵站起身来，而他与之对话的，赤色的弓兵也于柳洞寺的废墟之间默默显形。  
……  
“哗啦”。山门的残骸垮塌下来，带起的风撩动Archer的披风。  
“这是你干的？”  
“胡说八道，怎么可能。”  
“那么，介意透露下罪魁祸首的情报吗？即使是Berserker也没有这种实力。”  
“凭什么？你来得太晚了。”  
架起猩红的魔枪，Lancer伏低身子。  
“上次的决斗中断我可是深以为憾啊……再来打一场？赢了就全都告诉你。”  
Archer举起双手。  
“我无意战斗。尤其是在强敌环伺的当下。”  
Lancer懊丧地收了架势。  
“嘁，无趣啊。”  
“相比之下，我倒是更想与阁下结盟。”  
“拒绝。”Gae-bolg烦躁地敲击地面。“看你小子不顺眼。”  
“我愿意接受‘誓约’。”  
“哦？”Lancer再次认真打量起了对手。  
“你还知道这东西？”  
“凯尔特的英雄，呵。”Archer讽刺地笑了。“您比您想象得要有名多了，光之子殿下。”  
“果然还是让人不爽啊，你这家伙。”  
长枪在指掌中旋转，猩红的轨迹织成炫目的一片，“当啷”，魔枪再度点地。  
“所以呢？你能用什么来作为交换呢，擅长近战的这位Archer？”他咧嘴笑了，露出雪白的犬牙。“难不成是你的真名？”  
“卫宫士郎。”  
“……哈？”  
“卫宫士郎仍旧生存这一事实，我不会泄露给任何人。”  
“……”  
“交换条件是，分享这次袭击柳洞寺的敌人的情报。”他停顿了一下。  
“还有我希望，在对Master保密的前提下，我们能够私下达成‘只有在不得已的情况下才与对方为敌’的约定。”  
“噢……听起来不错呢，能避开你的背后暗算。”  
“不过我有个问题啊。”蓝发的枪兵苦恼地歪头。  
Archer询问地挑眉。  
“‘卫宫，士郎’……那是谁啊？”  
……  
“呵。”  
“他原本应该是Saber的Master。”Archer从容地全盘托出。“我还可以告诉你，爱因兹贝伦的参战者，也就是Berserker的Master正在不计代价地寻找他。您可是捡了个大麻烦。”  
“你小子……”枪兵收起了轻浮的伪装。“到底知道多少？”  
“这不重要。只要‘誓约’达成，在最终战之前，我就不再是你的威胁了。”

……

“成交。”

 

几笔勾勒出的简易符文微微泛光。  
“天空，土地，水流，林木。一切皆为见证。”  
“我等在此起誓。”  
“将知无不言。”Lancer声调散漫。  
“将缄口不语。”Archer表情凝重。  
“契约，成立。”  
……  
“就这些？”  
Lancer表情真诚地摊手。“我知道的都说了哟。”  
“……麻烦大了……你之后打算怎么办？”  
“走一步算一步吧。那，没有别的事我就先撤了。”  
“等等。”  
Lancer停下脚步，回头询问地看着对方。  
Archer沉默着。  
“我相信你。”  
他艰难地挤出话来。  
“看好他，别让他跑出来，尽量让他远离这场战争。”  
Lancer咧嘴一笑。  
“虽然不太明白你为什么那么看重那小子……不过我会尽力的。”  
“毕竟我们的战斗，和这些无辜的活人没有关系啊。”  
他化作光雾消散。Archer默默站在原地，生前死后从未有过信仰的他忽然生出了祈祷的冲动。  
想要祈祷。  
祈祷这条世界线上的卫宫士郎，不会和英灵Emiya有同样的命运。

++++++++++

“怎么花了这么久？遇上什么麻烦了吗？”  
“没有，很顺利，并没有遇到敌人。但是情况比想象中复杂得多。”  
红衣弓兵面色凝重。  
“Caster已经被消灭了。对方的战力是压倒性的。”  
“骗人的吧？！这威力，比Berserker还要过分？难道……是Saber？”  
“敌人并非Saber。根据Caster的遗言，对方是有肉身的从者。”  
“肉身？！这怎么可能……”  
“唯一的解释是……”Archer不知为何有些迟疑。  
“对方是上次战争遗留的从者。圣杯实现了愿望，让他留在了现世。”  
少女怔在当场。但震惊没有持续太久。她按照这个思路飞快地思索起来。  
若是如此，上次存活的Master必然脱不了干系。  
圣杯战争是残酷的生存游戏。为了实现愿望，人们什么都做得出来。身为师徒的同时更是你死我活的竞争对手，这么明显的事实……失去从者中途退场完全可能是个谎言。她怎么从未发现其中的悖论呢？大概是无法想象那个人竟然会有什么值得这样他这样做的愿望，除非……  
雨中的墓碑。监护人模糊的笑容。Azoth狭长的剑身。  
父亲的尸体。僵硬的眼珠里满是惊愕。毫无防备的背后，是已经开始溃烂的，狭长的伤口……  
她颤抖起来。  
“Archer，我们回去。”  
她的语调前所未有的低沉。  
“我得赶快验证一个猜测。”


	10. Chapter 10

远坂邸没有亮灯。昏暗的月光透过通往露台的玻璃门，将二楼笼罩在浅淡的灰蓝里。凛坐在父亲宽大的书桌前。  
同源的血液会互相呼应。这只不过是个再简单不过的魔术。她咬破了自己的手指，让血滴在Azoth光亮的剑身上。  
“Anfang.”  
魔力注入，新鲜的血迹发出了荧光。

接着，整个剑身也呼应一般发起光来，淡淡闪烁着。  
她仍在流血的手颤抖不止。“当啷”一声，Azoth掉在光亮的实木桌面上，留下一道深深的划痕。  
“凛？”  
少女深长地，颤抖地呼吸。  
“Archer，这就是十年前杀死我父亲的凶器。整把剑，整把剑上都沾着父亲的血……”  
她疲惫至极地站起身来，摆手拒绝了从者的搀扶，蹒跚地走向沙发。  
“凛，你的脚下……”  
“嗯？”  
血珠滴落在地毯上，激起了大片的荧光。  
发软的腿脚终于支撑不住身体，她跪倒在地。  
“凛！”  
她攀住从者的臂膀，手指止不住地颤抖。  
“父亲，父亲他……就是在这遇害的……”她摸索着地上的痕迹。  
“他流了这么多血，这么多……被人从背后……”  
她垂着头。安静的室内响起了轻轻的啜泣。  
“我不知道……这么多年了，我一直都不知道……我被那个混蛋骗了十年……”  
她想起了更多。移植刻印的手术中，搬动尸体时他特意将父亲背后腐烂的剑伤暴露在自己面前；他是以怎样的神情看着自己咬牙忍受移植的疼痛直到昏迷呢；“请您照顾好她。”濒死的女性——自己的母亲温婉地笑了，神智昏聩的她那时仿佛常人一般，而那人又是以何种神情接下这嘱托呢；他从不苟言笑成长为喜怒不形于色，性格的确与从前的记忆不同；他看着她时唇边总是挂着的，令人厌恶的笑容竟然还有这样一层深意……啊啊，每次看着自己都是忍着笑出声来的冲动吧，那混蛋，那该死的……他拿自己当做消遣，等待下次战争开始前，在漫长的时间里不会厌倦的消遣……  
Archer静静地陪着她。压抑的哭声渐渐小了下去，凛咬牙切齿。  
“对不起，Archer，让你看到这么不争气的样子。”  
她站起身来。除了微微发红的眼圈，少女的神情再也看不出任何异常。  
“已经很清楚了。”她冷静地陈述，从一旁的抽屉里翻出了创可贴裹住了手指的伤口。“第四次圣杯战争的胜者——言峰绮礼，拥有十年前残留的从者。”  
“他同时也是本次战争的监督者。”Archer回应。“监督者违规加入战斗，情况不容乐观。但问题是我们没有证据。”  
“的确……”  
“凛，怎么办？”  
“这种情况在整个圣杯战争历史上都是头一回……”她皱眉思索着。“……御三家不能坐视不管。”  
她做了决定。  
“明天我们去找玛奇里和爱因兹贝伦。……希望能找出对策。”

++++++++++

“这就是你的决定？”  
“是的，爷爷。”  
脏砚用浑浊的视线上下打量着自己的孙女。她攥着那本“伪臣之书”，站得笔直，眼中空无一物。紫发的Servant静静侍立其后。  
胆小的她从未用如此坚定的姿态面对过他。  
“哥哥根本不可能在这场战争中活下来，今天这场失败就是证明。毕竟，”她微微勾起嘴角，“我才是Rider真正的Master啊。”  
“你仔细考虑过了？”虫使用拐杖轻轻敲打地面，干枯的面孔因恶意而扭曲，“参加圣杯战争……可是意味着与亲姐姐为敌哟。”  
“爷爷，你说什么啊。”紫发的少女露出虚无的笑容。  
怎么可能没考虑过。  
然而，只要能让学长回来，这点牺牲又算什么呢。  
内心甚至有一丝窃喜。她不是没有觉察学长看远坂时不一样的目光，不是没有担忧过那种可能；而现今的情形，敌对是无法避免的……  
“‘间桐樱’根本没有姐姐……”她的笑意在扩大，而后扭曲。“……不是吗？”  
这是一个纯粹“间桐”式的笑容。这种程度的崩坏甚至超越了脏砚的预期。  
看来她能比想象中走得更远？虫使恶毒地思索。  
“好吧，既然你执意如此……”

++++++++++

郊外的城堡。华丽柔软的床铺上，幼小的少女止不住地颤抖着。  
会输？  
会输吗？  
可那人明明连从者都不是……  
这样的自己太不像自己了。无法向人诉说的烦恼让她恼恨，打碎了手边的一切，歇斯底里地大喊着赶走了莉兹和赛拉后，她就一直蜷缩在被子里。  
那人猩红的眼眸和轻蔑的话语噩梦般地缠着她。  
打量“物品”的眼神。  
因为绝对力量而产生的，理所当然的傲慢。  
不该，也不会有这样的存在……但是理智说服不了自己。她无法停止战栗。  
“Berserker……”她终于小声呼唤。  
巨人出现了。他半跪在床前，异色的眸子褪去了狂暴，安静地注视少女。  
“伊莉雅，伊莉雅好怕啊……”  
她触摸着他粗壮的手臂。岩石般的身躯如此坚实可靠。  
“Berserker是最强的……Berserker不会输给任何人……”  
蜷着身子，她一遍一遍地小声重复着。  
在这漫长的，无止境的黑夜里。


	11. Chapter 11

“卫宫士郎……”  
夜晚的冷风浮动额发，让发热的头脑清醒了些许。  
……对这小子抱有兴趣的家伙太多了，多到让Lancer不禁怀疑起自己是否做错了决定。刚开始救下他时并没有想得多么周全。但是……  
随着形势逐渐变化，看似无辜的少年似乎正在成为这场战争的关键。  
回过神来时Lancer已经回到了洋馆。很晚了，说不定那小子早就睡了。  
穿过掩人耳目的结界之后他明白自己错了：二楼仍然亮着灯。他灵体化悄悄来到二楼，果然发现了等待的少年。  
脊背挺直，两手放在膝头。他就那样端正地坐在沙发上，望着虚空，眼睛都不眨一下。  
这份一本正经让Lancer莫名焦躁。  
“喏，今天份的食物。”  
“Lancer？！”  
少年微微吃了一惊，然后在被扔过来的三明治和饭团接二连三砸中胸口前手忙脚乱地接住。  
看着他的动作，Lancer忽然皱了下眉。  
他下意识先伸出的……是左手。  
第一次和Archer对战时，刚开始，那家伙是用左手持着黑色的刀刃……  
“你小子……难不成是左撇子？”  
“啊？”士郎抱着食物一脸不明所以。“问这个干嘛？”  
“我不可能看错。”Lancer粗暴地低吼。“天生惯用左手，对不对？”  
“……没错……”少年讷讷地回答，莫名有一点被戳破的秘密的尴尬意味。“我是左利手，现在用右手是后天矫正的结果……呜啊？！”  
Lancer突然把他推倒在沙发上，三明治和饭团掉了一地。  
他一把撩开他的额发，细细打量起来。  
“的确，这样看起来就像多了……”他沉吟着，“因为发色肤色和体型相差太大而忽视了……嗯，下次试着把他的头发放倒好了……”  
“你在说什——”  
Lancer用问题打断了他的问题。  
“你今年多大？”  
“……17岁。”  
还是有很大的成长空间嘛。Lancer继续问了下去：“你小子，到底什么来头？难道是出自名门的废柴魔术师吗？”  
“啊？什么名门啊……”士郎有点发愣，“我的养父是位魔术师倒没错，不过他从没对我讲过他的过去……我没说谎！”对方怀疑的神色让他不由得提高声音。  
Lancer蓝色的发丝垂落到他的耳边。赤红的眸子又盯了他一会，就转开了。  
“老子这次，算是运气太好点了吗……”  
难怪明明这么弱小却具有成为Master的资格。自己竟然捡了个未来的英灵回来……这种小概率事件都能撞上，简直神奇。  
“……Lancer？”  
听到小声的呼唤他回过神来，发现少年还被自己压在身下。  
“听不懂你在说什么，能解释一下吗？”  
Lancer一时语塞。沉默持续了一会儿。  
“与你小子无关。”他简单粗暴地回答。  
士郎攥紧了他意图抽离的手腕，黄铜色的眼睛直直地盯着对方。  
“虽然不知道细节……但是你是为了保护我才这么做的，是吧？”  
少年的目光中有着全然的信任。被一记直球直接打蒙，Lancer惊愕地张大了嘴。  
“哎呀哎呀。”他苦笑起来。“别这么轻易就相信别人啊。”  
“但是我想知道。”少年坚定地说。  
“我想知道这个镇上正发生什么。从决定成为魔术师的瞬间，我就已经不可能全身而退了。”  
“……”  
Lancer敛去了笑容。少年饱含决心的眼神让他动摇。  
“……我凭什么告诉你？”  
“拜托了……我可能还能帮上你的忙，对不对？”  
“……”真是麻烦的小鬼啊，却偏偏让人生不起气来。  
“想要得到真相可是要付出代价的。那么，要不要试着……”恶作剧般的念头冒了出来。“……取悦我？”  
“取悦、是指？”  
“当然是SEX了。”  
少年惊愕地张大了嘴。  
“这算什么？！”他慌得口不择言，“而且都是男性……”  
“对你们这些魔术师来说很平常吧……啊，莫非，”他感到有趣，紧紧盯着少年躲闪的眼睛，促狭地笑着，“你小子还是处男不成？”  
少年本就泛红的脸“轰”地着了火。  
“还真是？”Lancer的确感到意外。他还以为所有和魔术有关的家伙都和言峰一样毫无节操呢。  
“做不做？”他痞气地笑着，饶有兴味地盯着少年扭曲的表情，心中对现状产生的烦闷暂时纾解了。  
“……”  
“我做。”


	12. Chapter 12

“啊……那么……”Lancer托着下巴思考着，“公平起见，我们就这么办好了。”  
“达成我的一项要求，就回答你一个问题。”猩红竖瞳里捉弄的意味几乎要溢出来，“游戏会一直持续到……啊，到你没力气发问为止。”  
这算哪门子的公平，而且“没有力气发问”，难道真的是指……荒谬的情形由于细节的完善渐渐有了实感。士郎甩了甩有点发昏的头。  
现在也没有别的方式能获取情报了  
“……好，我答应。”  
“喂喂，你还真来啊！？”Lancer很意外似的叫了起来，“第一个要求可是让你脱光身上的衣服哦——”  
“……内裤也要？”  
“当然了，要脱光哟，脱光。”  
窸窣声响了起来。  
“你小子……”Lancer好不容易找回声音，“也太轻信别人了吧？”  
最后一块蔽体的布料滑了下去。士郎抬脚从委顿的衣物间迈了出来，他咬着嘴唇，不管不顾地抬高下颌注视着他，努力挺直脊背。  
“我相信你。”  
少年过于直率的眼神令他回忆起那些阿尔斯特的少年。不，不是因为年岁；他可比他们大上不少。那些少年在欢庆胜利的宴会上大着胆子接近他，双手捧着的金杯里盛着香醇的酒液，他们含着羞涩的坚定神情比美酒更为诱人。他从不吝惜给这些勇敢的孩子他们想要的，他很乐意为他们的成长使力推上一把。那些辉煌的胜利恍如隔世一般……  
不，并非恍如，他们是真的早就相差了千年的时光。他将涣散的思绪收回；室内的温度算不上高，少年光裸的身体有一丝轻微的颤抖。他麦色的肌肤下分布着锻炼得当的肌肉，生的活力蕴藏在每一寸流畅的线条之中。  
“喂喂，别煽动我啊……”  
阿尔斯特的守护者从不禁欲；或者干脆可以说，他本身就是“禁欲”的反义词。  
所以，这一次，他也并不介意弄假成真。  
“别答应得那么早，还有别的条件呢。”Lancer抓紧理智尚存的时刻。轻易许下的诺言会是灾祸的开端——他在生前已经透彻地理解了这个道理。少年微微皱起了眉，“什么？”  
“我只会回答你提出的问题。我不会对你说谎，但答案可能有所保留。”  
“……好。”  
荒谬的交易就此达成。Lancer笑着开口：“那么，现在可以发问了。”  
一秒的停顿。  
“你，还有那天在学校和你对打的红色家伙，你们到底是什么？”  
“是‘英灵’。”Lancer缓缓回答，“不该出现，不合时宜的存在。人类的祈望汇聚起来，让传说和历史中的人物成型——我们就是这种东西。我们作为Servant被召唤而来，参加冬木这场被称为‘圣杯战争’的仪式。”  
“‘圣杯战争’……？那又是什么？”  
“这就是第二个问题？”  
少年咬了咬唇，“……是的。”  
“唔，那让我想想……第二个要求……”  
他从沙发上起身，慢慢逼近上来，握住少年光裸的肩头，一直将他推到墙边的穿衣镜上。  
“嘶……”脊背触碰冰凉镜面的感受让士郎不由得吸了口冷气。Lancer的左手抬高他的下颌，拇指在他的唇角轻轻摩擦。  
“既然要说话我们今天就不用嘴做了。”他这样说，面带遗憾。士郎无法理解话语中隐含的意味。“哈？”  
“第二个要求，”Lancer没有回答他的疑问，径自说了下去，“配合一点。”  
“配合？”这含混的命令让士郎有点发怔，“……哪种？”  
“当然是……”Lancer不怀好意的笑容渐渐凑近，“这种。”  
答言混着吐息入侵到少年微张的双唇之间，接着唇瓣贴合，牙关被打开，湿热的舌溜进了口中。  
“呜……”  
少年呼吸的节奏被这撩拨轻易打乱。这吻实在太过富于技巧；Lancer的舌尖在士郎被吓到僵硬的舌面上轻点，灵活地舐过高热的粘膜和齿龈，在啧啧的水声中吮吸着，将津液和空气轻易掠夺过去。  
“要配合哟，听话。”他揽紧士郎的腰阻止他身体的下滑，牙尖轻轻咬着少年湿漉漉的嘴唇，声音含混。  
配合……  
士郎的神志勉强清醒了一点。Lancer感受到了回应：笨拙的软肉勉强动了起来，试探着与自己的舌尖纠缠。少年动了动下颌，僵硬的双唇也凑近吻了回来。  
“哈……所谓‘圣杯战争’，是七名Master操纵七名Servant为争夺圣杯而展开的厮杀。”  
士郎视线模糊地看着Lancer艳色的舌尖在雪白的犬牙上擦过，明白自己已经达到了对方的要求。他狼狈地抬手擦拭唇角的水痕，努力放低嘈杂的呼吸，尽量将Lancer说的每一个字都记进脑中。  
“圣杯是能够实现愿望的东西，能够将不属于人世的英灵召唤前来便是它威力强大的证明。它给予Master能够使役英灵的三道令咒，即三道绝对命令权，使用令咒的话，即使违背Servant的意愿他们也不得不去达成。只要令咒还在，Servant便必须服从Master的指令。”Lancer慷慨地继续讲述，“只有一组Master和Servant能够获得圣杯，而在战斗中失败的另外六组便是献给圣杯的祭品。那是这场降灵仪式必不可少的死亡。”  
“等等……是……必须要牺牲六个人吗？”  
“并不是这样。”Lancer挑了挑眉，“需要更详细的解释吗？”  
“……是的，这就是第三个问题。”  
“那么，忍住声音。”  
“什……！……”  
士郎耗尽了自制才勉强让自己没叫出声来。Lancer修长的手指直接捏上了因为夜晚寒气而微微挺立的两侧乳尖，毫不客气地揪拧起来。  
“好孩子……”  
看着那敏感的小点迅速充血肿胀，Lancer干脆弯下腰，将嘴唇凑了上去。  
“……”  
士郎猛地抬起左手拼命捂住嘴，还是无法阻止从指缝间泄露出的短促吐息。他竭力抑制自己蜷起身子的冲动。右手无处着力的手指在背后光滑的镜面上抓出有些刺耳的噪音，胸口的湿热与舌尖细致的挑逗让他心脏狂跳，耳中轰轰作响。  
“真听话。”  
确认了少年下身已经微微勃起后Lancer满意地收了手，“在Master与Servant的组合里，比起打倒战力强劲Servant，对Master下手显然是更稳妥的选择。”  
“那，那么……”士郎好不容易把变调的声音调整到能够辨识的地步，“让对方的Master失去战斗能力不也……”  
“只要令咒还在，失去从者的Master随时可以与新的英灵定下契约。”Lancer接了下去，“所以杀死敌人以绝后患是通常做法。”  
“你有作为Master的资格，” Lancer伸出手去，将士郎攥成拳的左手强行掰开，指尖暧昧地抚过手背上猩红的图案，“这令咒便是证明……可惜你并没能召唤出英灵。没有法阵，没有咒文，圣杯却还是给了你这个……”  
也许这场战争的转机就在这里——Lancer把这推测默默咽下。“那么下一个问题……”因为对方的沉默他有些奇怪地抬眼，“嗯？怎么不说话了？”  
“对不起，我不小心问多了……”士郎全身都在发抖，却还是努力抬起湿润的眼睛直视他，“……上一个问题的要求……是什么？”  
在这种情况下还在坚持着所谓“公平”……Lancer舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“转过身去，双手抵住镜子，弯腰。”  
士郎顺从地照做了。Lancer的手掌在少年下身不算浓密的体毛上轻轻抚了一把，满意地看到两瓣圆润的臀肉惊吓地收紧了。“等一下。”他飞快地从一旁柜中的药箱里翻出凡士林。少年听话地一动不动，Lancer从背后看不见他的表情，只能窥见一点通红的耳尖。  
……这实在是可爱过头了。  
“因为接下来要对你做很过分的事情，”Lancer拧开盖子，“在做的过程中你可以随意提问，我全都会回答的。”  
“全都？”  
“全都。……直到你再也说不出话来为止。”  
“！”  
少年是十指猛然用力，在凝结在镜面的雾气上抓出一片短短的印记。Lancer安慰地揉弄着他萎靡的性器，沾满润滑的指尖继续侵入甬道，“放松点，想想有什么还需要问的……”  
湿热的吐息打在耳畔，士郎努力聚拢涣散的神志。  
“那么，战败的Master……哈……就只能被杀死……了吗？”  
“并不是，放弃Master资格的魔术师可以去教会寻求庇护，”Lancer皱了皱眉，手下的动作不由得重了一点，少年的呻吟因这粗暴的行为高亢了一瞬，“但这次就算了，本次充当监督者的神父可不是什么好人。”  
“……为什么……嘶……这么说……？”  
“这个啊，就不能详细说明了。”淫靡的咕啾声中Lancer耐心地嵌入第二根手指，“换个问题？”  
“哈……哈啊……‘这次’？这种仪式……之前就……发生过吗？”  
“现在已经是第五次了，圣杯战争是每六十年一次的循环……不过上一次比较特殊，它发生在……十年前。”  
——十年前。  
火中的废墟。  
黑色的太阳。  
现实骤然远去，冷汗渗了出来。不祥的预感在尖叫，真相呼之欲出。他还未及理清思绪——  
“啊！”  
“专心。”Lancer不满地嘀咕，用了点力按住少年惊跳的腰身。指腹再次按上刚刚激起战栗的一点，他完全确认了少年性器自发的高昂。再次高烧的体温逼出新的汗水，士郎的大脑一片混乱，前所未有的快感在每根神经上震颤，他完全不知所措。  
“这……这是……”  
“我进去了。”  
漫长的准备让Lancer的侵入变得并不困难。少年小口小口地喘息着，忍耐着粗大硬物嵌入体内带来的异样，在它擦过刚被开掘的敏感点时脊背不由得僵直。Lancer的胳膊搂上了他的腰；失却自制的粗重喘息打在士郎颈侧，随之而来的冲撞将可能的思考和发问悉数捣碎为语不成声的呻唤。  
“啊……啊……”  
作为第一次的体验这实在太过激烈了。士郎完全撑不住身体，整个人被压倒在了镜子上。肿胀的乳尖和勃起的性器磨蹭着被捂暖的镜面，痛楚间掺杂着难解的快意。Lancer热情的啃咬和吮吻沿着士郎昂起的脖颈下移，在凸出的脊骨上留下红肿的痕迹。  
“看啊。”他调整重心扳起少年的大腿，向后拉开一点距离，“多漂亮。”  
士郎模糊的视线勉强捕捉到了镜中的景象。二人交合的部位，自己接纳对方的部位呈现糜烂的艳色，抽搐着将粗壮的性器整根吞入。Lancer小幅度地动着下身；于是他清楚地看到了那些柔软的肠肉如何被翻卷带出又被捅了回去，和着水声在穴口搅出白沫，还有一点晶亮的黏液残留下来。过于淫邪的景象吓得他慌忙闭上眼，攀在对方肩头的手指加了点力，然后感到柔软的嘴唇落在自己被泪水打湿的眼睑上。  
“Lan……cer……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么……要救我……明明已经……”  
明明已经亲手杀过一次。Lancer的手指按上少年心口的伤疤，旁侧肿胀的乳尖受惊地颤抖起来。在这种情况下还能发问，可真是了不得的毅力。Lancer干哑地叹息一声。  
“我也……”

不明白啊。  
经验的差距不可弥补，没花多久Lancer就让少年就射了出来。浓稠的白浊液体顺着水银的镜面滑落，留下长长的湿迹。Lancer将士郎小腹上溅到的精液慢慢抹开，耐心地将它们涂饰在腹肌隐约的线条之间。  
“还……早着呢……”  
高潮后的身体软弱无力，士郎被体内硬物的角度变化逼出虚弱的呻吟，任由Lancer将他拦腰搂起，向着卧室走去。


	13. （片段）慎二召唤千子村正

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *先挑出了一个想写的片段……和前文没有关联，非常抱歉……  
> *坑会填的！等村正落地就填！没设定怎么写同人……我可不想xjb编完被官方啪啪打脸……

“你会召唤出最强的从者。Saber是你的。你会代表间桐夺得圣杯。”

爷爷的许诺中有着压抑的愉悦。这种语气慎二再熟悉不过了；有什么残酷的事情即将发生。

一切都充满不安。关在地下室昏迷不醒的远坂凛，不请自来的神父和摸不清底细的金发从者。樱整日关在房中，偶然在走廊上擦肩而过时，她飘摇的影子比暗中蛰伏的Rider更为令人心惊。的确，这场争斗缺少Saber；但无论怎么想，这个名额都不该施舍到自己头上。

开玩笑。在目睹过那样残酷的战斗后，在亲眼见证那些非人之物有多么可怕后，愚蠢的魔术师幻想早就破灭了。

“你倒是足够敏锐。”

金发的从者占据了慎二平素偏爱的扶手椅，猩红竖瞳饶有兴味地眯起：“看来蝼蚁对于灾祸的确具有本能的预感。也罢，破坏刻意的谋划也是本王的乐趣之一……”

于是间桐慎二得知，他将在召唤成功的瞬间失去他的从者。

“那个贪婪的杯子需要东西来填满。用你来召唤出Saber，然后直接杀掉，言峰和那堆叫脏砚的虫子似乎认为是最佳的废物利用呢。舍弃竞争的伪装赤裸裸地直达目的……这可真是丑恶到令人赞叹啊！”

“所以，你会怎么做呢？”

吉尔伽美什歪一歪头，满含天真好奇的神色。

 

……

……救

……救、救我……

逃走是不可能的，谁也躲不过爷爷的掌控……

 

“抱歉，哥哥。”

樱的面庞藏在垂发的阴影之中。她已经解下那条缎带。Rider蹲下身来，将慎二握住妹妹脚踝的手指掰开。

她的皮肤黏腻，冰冷不似活人。

“圣杯需要被充满。而我……需要圣杯。”

 

啊。我知道，我知道的。你想用那东西让卫宫复活。为此你甘愿牺牲我，牺牲远坂，牺牲你自己……

都是这样。你们都是这样。目光全都在他身上，那个可恨的、扭曲的、听话地任我摆布，却又从没能真正掌控的……

卫宫、士郎……

那种笨蛋、那种笨蛋……怎么会比我先死掉了呢？！ 

他死了，已经死了！……

……如果、如果卫宫还活着，……他绝不会……他无法眼睁睁看着别人死去……

 

间桐慎二最终还是没能逃走。他发抖，哭泣，哀求，还是被涌动的虫群拖进阴森的虫仓。法阵蓝白的光晕中他的舌头被刻下咒文。无法停止的念诵中，慎二充血凸起的疯狂眼球映出旁观者变形的鬼影。

神父面无表情，脏砚嘴角扭曲，樱低垂着头，而金发从者轻松地双手插兜，视线颇具残酷的玩味。

救救我。

救救我。

如果卫宫……如果士郎还活着，他绝对会来救我的。

 

求你了。

无论召唤出谁。无论是什么。

“求你了！我不想死——不想就这么死在这啊——！！！”

 

惨烈的悲鸣中慎二被魔力的洪流狠狠甩在墙上。他交叉起双臂护在面前；透过湿透的睫毛，满脸的泪水和红肿的眼眶，他发白的视野中渐渐浮现出那个背影。

比印象中高大，也比印象中强健。宽大衣摆在风中摇曳，而后安稳落下。他半回过头来，红棕色的额发下，黄铜的眼眸流露出熟悉的无奈神情。

“真拿你没办法啊。”


	14. （番外）三重臆想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *村正老不落地正文没法写，只好来摸短篇……  
> *枪士主从HE之后某天晚上士郎做了个梦，梦中穿越到了一条Lancer Caster Berserker库丘林同时存在的，差不多是夺牛记变种的世界线……  
> *本质就是篇黄，不要过分在意设定（  
> *全是强迫性质。梦里就该放飞自我嘛  
> *暂时只写了Lancer一场，Caster和Berserker就……TBC

“……”

……这里是……哪？

士郎茫然四顾。

本来是平常的一天。结束了仓库的锻炼后回到房间，从铺开被褥到关灯的一系列细节都还记得，甚至入睡前脑中朦胧的念头也残留着一点印象……

但现在身下垫着的是大片草地，晨雾未散，撑在地上的指缝能感到草叶上露珠洇开的冰凉。

……是做梦吧。

和Lancer刚刚签订契约时也有过。来自英灵生前过分真实的梦境。不过那时是纯粹的旁观者视角，现在……

士郎从地上站起。脚下的触感是潮湿的泥泞，撑起身体的手掌也沾上了泥渍。他动了动腿；脚下的草叶传来柔和窸窣。

……这也太过真实了。

前方传来的杂音打断了思考。士郎抬头，皱着眉努力辨别着雾气中晃动的阴影。

……马蹄音，奔跑的脚步和粗重的喘息，慌乱的求饶，然后……

利器刺入血肉的闷响。液体喷溅的喧哗。士郎眼角一烫；他伸手，摸到一片温热的猩红。

来不及后退，胁裹杀意的绯红枪尖挥开雾气，稳稳点上喉咙。烟霭散去了；曾被遮掩的朝阳在面前升起，将马上的战士勾勒出金色的轮廓。

“啊，战利品。”

库兰的猛犬微笑着露出犬齿，眼眶中复数的瞳仁一齐锁定了呆立的少年。

 

++++++++++

 

“Lancer！……你疯了？！快停下！！！”

士郎本以为现实中的Lancer性爱方面的做派已经够过分了，梦中的这位却更加疯狂。对方的皮甲轧着他已经被撕开衣物完全光裸的后背，一手轻易压制下少年的挣扎，另一只手毫不迟疑地向下摸索。

“——呜！”

喉结被咬上的疼痛令士郎挤出半声惊叫，动脉和气管落入兽口的恐惧令他的动作停了一瞬。老练的战士抓住时机，一直在股间急切磨蹭的昂扬阴茎直接捅了进去。

“——！！！”

上扬的脖颈在咬紧的犬齿间撕扯出血痕。猛犬放松下颌，转而啃咬起少年大张的双唇。热烘烘的深吻令士郎喘不上气。零星的呜咽被湿软的舌肉搅碎吞下。身下的剧痛在毫不留情的抽插中变得淡薄；撕裂流出的血成为润滑，在高热的交合中蒸腾出发甜的腥味。

——他太过熟悉Lancer的攻势了。即使在这种情状下，身体还是迅速兴奋了起来。双手抠入草地，抓挠间泥土深深嵌入指缝；后颈皮肉被咬紧的危机感令士郎的下身可悲地愈发昂扬。性交的快感无论体验几次都是如此可怖；他发软的腰在对方手掌的钳制下颤抖，湿润柔软的甬道不知餍足地将对方硕大的阴茎缠裹得更深。

“为、什么……”

耳廓传来被撕扯的疼痛。听觉能捕捉的只有对方粗重的喘息。野兽执着地在他身上留下痕迹：渗血的齿印遍布全身，和被揉搓到红肿的乳尖一起颤抖着发着烫。在对方粗暴的对待中一直兴奋硬挺的阴茎终于喷射出一股精液，在血肉模糊的下颌染开一片白浊；对方发泄的低吼中，射精的脱力和身下被灌注的饱胀混杂纠缠，拖曳着士郎的意识堕入黑暗。

 

++++++++++

 

——闻到了草药的苦香。

令人安定的清爽气息，适合让发胀的头脑冷静下来。士郎迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。

——帐篷外是逐渐倾斜的夕阳。橘红的天幕下，蓝发垂落的人影正用研杵捣着钵中的草药，耳廓镶嵌的复杂耳饰反射着温柔的光亮。他注意到了这边的响动，回过头来，露出士郎熟悉的笑容。

“你醒了？” 

 士郎费力地半撑起身来。盖在身上的兽皮毯滑落下去，他低头审视：满身的伤口已经都好好敷上了草药。

“谢……谢。” 

道谢声因为士郎半途发现了自己一丝不挂的事实而有些走调。他有些难为情地抬头：对方的微笑依旧温和，虽然长着同一张脸，散落的长发和缺少血腥味的气质却和刚才的“库丘林”完全不同。 

——看上去是可沟通的对象。

“请问，这里是……”

 “我们的营地。唔，你现在……算是那家伙的战利品。真是的，喜欢的玩具却偏偏不会好好珍惜呢，几天份的药都用在你身上了。”

 “对、对不起……”

 对方惊讶地挑了挑眉。士郎这才意识到自己的道歉有多奇怪，不由得脸红起来。年长些的库丘林放下手中的药杵，凑近揉了揉少年乱翘的铁锈色短发。

 “不必道谢，我也是有目的的。”

 对方的掌心滑到脸颊，舒适的触感令士郎不由自主地蹭了蹭。无论遭受过何种对待，面对着属于“库丘林”的面容，他还是难以产生戒心。

 “……哎？”

 突如其来的燥热席卷了全身。脑中嗡鸣，年长者适时凑近，让他软倒的上身倚靠在自己胸口。

 “我着是……怎么了……”

 呼吸困难。士郎颤抖着吐出泛白的呵气，有湿润的涎水从大张的唇角溢出。

“我说过，我也是有目的的。” 

 已然模糊的视野中，对方的微笑带上了某种邪恶的意味。

 “那家伙难得看上的‘战利品’，我也想尝尝是什么味道啊……”

TBC


End file.
